EclareJelli Oneshots
by KittehV
Summary: Whether it be Eli and Clare or Eli and Julia this is a place for all my Eli pairing one shots  only rated M for future one shots.
1. Be Mine?

I closed my eyes straightening my black button up shirt again for what I was sure was the fifth time tonight. I hadn't even knocked on her door yet and I could already feel my palms starting to sweat and the pain full ache of my heart against my chest. Drawing in a long deep breath, I wiped my hands on my matching black pants and rolled my sleeves up to that they were folded right above my elbow.

"It's now or never Goldsworthy, suck it up and knock." I attempted a pathetic pep talk. I raised my fist and tapped on the door three or four times almost in a rhythm. My hands were now shaking and there was no turning back, I couldn't just run back to my hearse and jump in and drive away. I now had to stand here and either be rejected or accepted.

"Coming!" Her voice was breath taking even through the distortion of the door. I had no idea how she was even going to react seeing me on the other side of the door. Sure, she'd seen me around and well…we were best friends but tonight was the night that I wanted everything to change. She'd never had a boyfriend that treated her right and I wanted to prove to her, that not all men are the same.

"Don't lose it Goldsworthy." I hissed looking down at my shoes for a moment, shaking my head. I slowly raised my head as the door started to open. Much to my surprise she had a thin line of eyeliner under her eyes, her hair up in a messy bun, a long green t-shirt with a monster face on it and black skinny jeans. Even dressed down she made my heart stop.

"Eli? What are you doing here? I thought you said you had to go out of town this weekend?" The expression that covered her gentle angelic face was one of concern and embarrassment. "If I was aware you would surprise visit me I'd be better dressed." She teased as small smile making its way on her face as scream echoed from in the house.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise." I took a small breath and reached up taking her hand and pulling her out of the house gently closing the door as she stepped outside bare footed. She squealed slightly as her toes met the cold cement. She looked at me questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Her bottom lip pouted out slightly as she seemed to try and be in thought. I let out a low chuckle as I brushed her dark hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Her bright sky blue eyes looked at me curiosity swimming with in them.

"Go up to your room, change into the red and black dress that I bought you last weekend and we can get start." Suddenly my voice was holding some kind of confidence, I had no idea where it came from but I was glad this sudden burst of confidence had come along. Her eyebrows rose, the familiar look of her getting ready to challenge my request but that quickly faded and she just smiled.

"Ok Elijah but this better be worth it." She teased before turning around and prancing back into her house closing the door leaving me standing outside in the cool September air. I smiled to myself, she had agreed to let me surprise her though I have no idea how I'd managed that. I could hear the screaming inside though and I knew she needed a break from all of this.

Standing outside was nerve wrecking, I had no idea how long it was supposed to take a girl to get changed into her dress. Finally after what seemed like waiting forever she finally opened the door. Her almost black hair curled and gently falling against her shoulders silver skull and cross bone earrings handing from her ears. Her eyeliner was dark with a mix of dark pink and purple eye shadow and a dark pink lipstick, no blush just like I liked it.

"Eli, stop staring." A soft natural blush appeared on her cheeks, I laughed gently taking her hand into mine and twirling her around. It was a floor length red dress that flared slightly at the bottom and it was covered in black lace, black and red gems lined the bust line and the dress hugged her curves and supported her chest in the most amazing way. She was stunning.

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard when you look so absolutely breath taking." I breathed softly noticing the soft blush start to intensify making her blue eyes look even brighter than they had before. She shook her head so her curls gently bounced against her face.

"Let's get going before I turn into a tomato." I couldn't help but grin at the slight pout starting to form on her lips as she headed toward the hearse. I opened the passenger door and helped her get into the seat. I closed her door and walked over to the driver's side climbing in and starting up the hearse.

"You are so lucky I didn't blind fold you." I gently poked a little fun at the obviously over excited teenage girl next to me. She had long arm warmers that were red and lacey they matched her dress and her fingers were tapping against the dash.

"Tell me where we are going!" She pouted doing her best to try and get me to give in, though I wasn't going to. I shook my head causing a few hairs to fall out of place on my own head. I knew I would get a chance to fix it when I got to where we were going.

"Nope." I popped the p sound to stress that it wasn't going to happen. She looked at me for a brief moment huffing and throwing her arms over her chest.

"Fine then I'm not talking to you until we get there!" Her lips were fighting to stay pursed; it was obvious she was fighting a smile. Her blue eyes gave it away that she wasn't even upset.

"Whatever you say, my little gothic Cinderella," I smirked as I glanced over at her a smile breaking out across her face. The first day I'd met her I'd called her that after stumbling over what my own name was. I told her she was as beautiful as a gothic Cinderella and it had been our little thing ever since then.

The drive seemed longer than I had remembered it being; maybe it was because I was so nervous about the way the night was going to go. Her eyes seemed to light up as we pulled up to the little clearing that had a small creak running through the green grass, I had lit it up with Christmas lights and fake candles. There was already music playing from the little boom box I had set up only an hour or so ago.

"Here we are Cinderella." My voice was low and smooth as I stopped the hearse climbing out and walking over to her side. I opened her door and took her hand helping her out of the hearse and leading her to the little clearing of green grass next to the creek in the center of all the lights her favorite song playing softly.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, what is all this?" Her voice had changed in pitch it was soft, surprised and when I turned to look at her tears seemed to be welling up in her eyes. Her right hand was placed against her chest and her left hand was still in mine.

"You told me that lately your parents don't stop fighting and that you wish you had a getaway, a place where only you knew about that you could go to and just be happy." I gentle took her hand away from her chest and into mine pulling her a little further into the middle of the whole scene I had set up. "So I spent all of yesterday looking for a place that you wouldn't be bothered and when I came around to this one I had thought of something else." I spoke softly as I gently pulled her a little closer to my sliding my hand around so it was resting on the small of her back.

"Oh? And what was it that you were thinking?" Her eyes moved from my chest to my lips to finally meet my gaze. She still seemed like she was on the verge of crying and her heart was beating against her chest so hard that I could feel it against my own.

"If it's going to be a place you can go away to be happy than you need to have a positive experience in the spot. That way every time you run away to here you will be reminded of it and it will bring a smile to that beautiful face of yours." My voice was full of passion and care for her and I'd never felt such a strong connection to someone before even as her eyes shifted towards her shoes.

"You did all of this, just to see me smile?" A few tears had started to slip down her face. I reached my fingers up and gently began to wipe the tears away from her face. The smile on her lips contradicted the tears falling down her face.

"I'd do anything to see you smile." She looked back up at me finally her blue eyes misty and still glazed over more tears beginning to fall down her face. She let out a small sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sob.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me Eli," I could almost feel my heart breaking as she spoke but it was good kind of hurt. I wanted to make the slight pain in her eyes fade, I wanted to be able to pull her close and kiss all her fears away.

"I'm not done creating this memory yet," Her eyes watched me quizzically as I moved my hand to take hers again and pulled her gently against me slowly moving to the slow songs that continued to play from the little boom box. I knew from one of our conversations that slow dancing with someone who cared for her was one of her fantasies and I wanted that to come true.

"When did you learn how to dance?" She almost squeaked as she wrapped her arms around my neck allowing me to lead her to the beat and gently sway her around. Her heart had calmed back down but the slight shaking in her hands let me know I was doing something right.

"CeCe taught me, told me I needed to know how if I was ever going to win some one's heart." Now it was my turn to blush slightly and turn away from her eyes as I survived the trees and scenery around us. I heard her giggle softly as she played with the small hairs on the back of my neck.

"Eli," she paused "this is absolutely beautiful, I mean it's so amazing I'm at a loss for words for how much this means to me." This is when the tears started to fall down her face again and I quickly turned my eyes back to her slowly wiping the falling tears as I still held her close with one arm swaying to the music.

"Is there anything else that could make it better for you right now?" I asked softly almost afraid of the answer, not quite sure where my confidence had suddenly gone. She looked up at me biting down on her dark pink lip and thinking for a moment. She smiled tilting her head to the side and got up on her tip toes half pulling me down to her.

"Kiss me." It was a simple request but one that I had the burning desire to fulfill. I slowly tilted my head down lowering her back down on to her flat feet as our lips met. The moment they met it felt like the whole world had stopped turning, I couldn't even hear the music any more. I felt as if there were fireworks going off in my heart. I knew the second we kissed I had to make her mine. Slowly I pulled myself away from her lips. She pouted slightly her eyes opening to look at mine.

"Will you," I paused and took a deep breath trying to sort out the sentence in my head. She gave me a worried look still playing with my hair. "Will you Julia, My little Gothic Cinderella, be my girlfriend?" I slowly looked into her eyes and I saw something I don't think I'd ever seen before. I swear I saw her eyes flash into a dark blue color and a smile was reflected in them.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask." She whispered before crashing her lips back against mine. It was then and only then that I knew no matter what the world threw at us we'd make it through, we'd be ok and she'd always be mine.

_**Authors note: Looking for a tumblr Roleplay to join and have fun?**_

_**Joing .com they still need a ton of characters!**_

_**Contact .com or .com for more info.**_


	2. Help Me

He couldn't turn away from her beauty. A heavenly like glow around her as she cocked her head to the side glancing at the confused boy, her blue eyes piercing his green ones. He glanced away from the beauty standing only inches from him to the beauty on the bed. Both so different yet at the same time, both were so alike. Both had piercing blue eyes, one pair of blue eyes sad and beaten down the other pair shining brightly with love, affection, and plans of her future. One was a skeleton figure seeming like she'd blow away with the wind the other built like an angel, more than just skin and bones.

A look of confusion etched across the green eyed boys face. His dark hair was sticking up in every direction after a frustrating moment with his homework. He'd just gotten up to go to the bathroom and smooth his hair back down and calm himself so that his love on the bed wouldn't see his frustration and anxiety when he spotted the heavenly like figure standing in his way. He glanced back to the bed and his curly haired love didn't look up from her paper.

"Cl...Clare" He stuttered after a moment causing the petite girl on the bed focusing so intently on her English paper to look up and press her brows together in question.

"Hmm?" She hummed gently not picking up on his stuttering more focused on her home work than her boyfriends in ability to speak. He looked at her his eyes squinting together as he turned back toward the beauty still standing in his way.

"Do...do you…" He started but then he realized how insane he would sound if she didn't see anything. Imagine explaining that to your girlfriend '**oh I'm just seeing my dead girlfriend no biggie" **

"What is it Eli?" She sounded agitated now that he had interrupted her. He felt his heart beat start to pick up, slamming against his chest. Great, he'd irritated her and that was the last thing he'd wanted to happen. He shook his head running his fist through his hair again tugging on it.

"Never mind." His words came out harsher than he had intended causing the blue eyed blonde haired girl on his bed to whip her head around and focus on him confusion and a slight amount of hurt in her flawless features. Though the pain on her face quickly turned to frustration and irritation.

"Ok, whatever you say," She rolled her eyes turning her head away from the man on his way to the bathroom. He let out a small sigh trying to calm down his heart beat but there was no luck. He turned to head back to the bathroom and the dark haired blue eyed beauty from before had disappeared; now he felt really crazy.

"Yeah….whatever…" He mumbled under his breath before opening the bathroom door and slamming it behind him tears starting to form in his eyes. He'd seen her again, the third time this week and with Clare in the room this time. She never said a word just stood there and looked at him that cute little cheeky grin on her face. He didn't understand why this was happening to him he thought he was getting better but maybe he wasn't.

He hunched over placing his hands on the counter next to the sink and pressing his palms firmly against the edge slightly causing him pain. He slowly looked up into the mirror to finally see his reflection. His usually bright green eyes were dim with concern, confusion, and pain. There were large bags under his eyes from lack of sleep the past two weeks; his cheeks were hollowing out because he couldn't eat with all the stress he'd been under with Fitz returning. His hair was sticking up in every direction and there were red marks on his face from dragging his nails against his skull and down his cheeks.

_"What are you doing to yourself Eli?"_ He jumped her voice entering his ears sounding more like a soft melody. He closed his eyes shaking his head trying to push out the fact that he'd just HEARD her voice, he really was going crazy. Reopening his eyes he realized that he wasn't just hearing her she was in the mirror standing there a concerned look on her pale face. He brought his fists up to his eyes and rubbed violently until tears produced. "_Elijah stop, I'm really here." _She was desperate to make him snap out of it and see her.

"Julia?" His voice didn't come out very strong, it was more of a question even though he knew she was standing there in the mirror speaking to him, he had lost his mind. "That's it I've gone crazy." He let out a bitter laugh falling against the wall and sinking to the ground not wanting to make any contact with the mirror and just wanting to lie on the bathroom floor and never get up.

_"Elijah you can't ignore me, I won't go away. You need me right now whether you are willing to admit it or not you need me."_He violently shook his head accidently smacking it on the wall. She couldn't be real she couldn't be here…she was dead. She looked at him her skin was almost see through but not quite, her clothes were ripped and torn but the one thing that was different were the black wings attached to her back.

"Julia pleases, I thought I was getting better" His breathing hitched in his through as she reached out and gently touched his face. The feeling of her soft scared finger tips against his cheek bone spent a spasm of the most immense pain he'd ever felt through his heart though his brain enjoyed the soft touch. His heart wretched because He couldn't have her any further and he'd caused all those scars he'd allowed them to happen he was the reason she wasn't around anymore.

_"Elijah, I know you love Clare but you can't depend on her for your sanity"_ He turned his head towards the ghost now looking at him in what seemed like desperation now. _"You know that, it isn't fair to her…I see how much you love her and I'm happy you have her, I don't want to see you hurt her Elijah because you still blame yourself for my death." _ He shook his head again forcing back bitter tears trying to fall from his eyes.

"No! I don't depend on her. I don't deserve to be happy. You shouldn't have to see me happy." His voice was quiet as he slowly let a small sob shake his body. Julia's heart felt like it had been ripped into two seeing just how much pain her ex boyfriend was still in over her death. She shook her head touching his face again knowing that he enjoyed such a soft touch when she was alive.

_"Eli, if you don't listen to me right now I will slap you, you know I'm not afraid to."_ There was a small smile forming on her lips as he turned to glare at her for the threat but instead of fighting he just drew in a deep breath and allowed Julia to speak. _" You love Clare, I've never seen so much love in your eyes, she makes you strong enough to get better but as soon as Fitz came back into the picture you smoother her and that love that I see goes away, it turns into this protective driven monster and Eli you aren't a monster"_

"But I am, I can't protect her, I couldn't protect you. I don't want to lose her Julia. I love her and it scares me." He had never looked Clare in the eye and told her he loved her. Sure he could look at everyone and say 'I love Clare Edwards' But he couldn't look her in the eye and say 'I love you' in fear she wouldn't say it back. He didn't want his emotions put out there only to be crushed.

_"You are being ridiculous. I chose to leave that night in the dark. My life shouldn't be reflected on Clare. She loves you too and she just wants to help but she CAN'T help you like you need Elijah. You need to tell her you love her but you need help and I mean mental help like professional help. Or you are going to hurt her Eli and you aren't going to mean to. I don't want you to lose her as much as you don't want to." _ Why were her words making so much sense in his head? He wanted to shake his head tell her she was wrong but he knew better than that. She was right, he did need help more help than Clare could provide. He couldn't get help without knowing Clare was behind him though.

"I can't get help without her, if I lose her I don't want help I want to drown in my own mistakes." He admitted and the ghosts face became even more distressed as she shook her head. "I refuse to do wit without both of you." He said sternly causing Julia to let out a soft laugh and shake her head.

_"I know Elijah…I know"_ she just grinned and was going to say something else but a soft knock echoed around the bathroom walls. Julia smiled gently and pressed her cold lips to Eli's forehead. "_Talk to her Elijah, I'll be back don't you worry"_ she reassured before completely disappearing from his view. He slowly stood up and opened the door knowing he had to look worse than when he'd gone in.

"Eli? Are you ok?" Her soft voice met his ears sending chills down his arms. She wasn't looking up at his face she was still focused on his chest. He let out a small sigh and her blue eyes tilted up to make contact with his green orbs and a gasp fell from her lips. "You were crying!" she whimpered softly reaching her small hand up and brushing away his tears. Her fingers brought so much more warmth and joy to his heart than Julia's had.

"Clare…I need help, I need you to stay by my side but I need help…" A small smile spread across her face and it was sad but at the same time proud of him for finally realizing that he needed something more than she could give him. She leaned up on her tip toes pressing her lips gently to his pressing their foreheads together.

"Eli, I will always be here for you." She murmured gently against his lips holding him close. The soft ghost like figure appeared behind Clare and though Eli's arms were wrapped around her waist his head was on her shoulder and he gave the ghost a sad smile.

"Thank you." He whispered nodding towards the ghost who disappeared and then burying his face into Clare's neck "so much" He murmured finally feeling like it was going to be ok.


End file.
